


It's All In The Wrist

by Pye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pye/pseuds/Pye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is all tied up, and he thinks he kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, etc. I saw [this gifset](http://perrcolators.tumblr.com/post/54139651624) (VERY nsfw, don't click unless you want to see peen) on tumblr and it was too insanely hot not to inspire fic. This managed to get away from me a bit (me+pain kink? not usually a thing...) so I hope it turned out okay. ;)

Leonard McCoy isn't a prude. Really, he's not. He likes to think that he's got his fair share of interesting sexual encounters under his belt; or at least, that's what he thought until he got involved with James T. Kirk.

He tries in vain to adjust his wrists, ease some of the pressure, but the tough leather strap Jim's tied around them stays strong. It digs into the heels of his thumbs just this side of too much, and Leonard tries to ignore the sizzling heat that surges through him at the sensation, because he is definitely not enjoying this. Nope, definitely not. His traitorous dick begs to differ, straining hard and leaking against his bare belly, and he'd strangle Jim for convincing him this was a good idea if he wasn't so turned on.

"Would you get on with it?" Leonard hisses, and brandishes his tied hands threateningly at his roommate. Well, he intended it to be threatening, but all he actually did was manage to overbalance and almost flop off the bed. Christ, he's too old for this.

"Patience is a virtue, Bonesy," Jim teases, then whines as he brushes a fingertip over the slit of his cock. He's naked at the end of the bed, stroking himself leisurely as he watches Leonard struggle and squirm and hump uselessly into nothing. "It's not every day I get to see you like this."

Leonard flushes at that and looks away. He has a point, it's usually Leonard teasing him, with Jim splayed out panting and gasping out absolute filth beneath him like the embodiment of sin itself.

"Then at least _touch me_ ," he grits out, tugging at the binding again and cringing at how close he is to flat out begging just to get any kind of stimulation.

Jim smirks and mercifully lets go of his own dick, pulling Leonard's pants the rest of the way down and scooting up to sit in between his spread legs. Jim leans forward and wraps his fingers around Leonard's cock, sweeping the pad of this thumb over the head and spreading precome down the length of it, and it's pretty much the best thing Leonard's ever felt in his life. He groans, fucking into Jim's fist with slow, rolling thrusts, sparks of pleasure singing through him every time the slippery head of his dick pops through the tight ring of Jim's thumb and forefinger, ridge catching deliciously on the way back down.

Discreetly he starts pulling at the belt on his wrists again, hoping to work his way loose so he can touch and scratch and fuck, because this confinement shit is hot, but it gets old real quick. Instead he gets hard leather cutting into tender flesh and he's surprising himself by moaning like a whore because there's something about the sharp, clear edge of pain that's making his blood turn to fire in his veins and boil straight down into his cock. Leonard falls back against the pillows with a gasp, hands swinging up to rest above his head, and cranes his neck so he can still see where he's thrusting up through Jim's fingers.

"Fuck yeah, Bones, so hot, so good for me," Jim moans brokenly, hips lurching forward as he speeds up the pace of his hand on Leonard's dick, getting almost too rough with him as he slides into a fantasy of his own, panting out little _ah ah ah_ noises as he rocks into the air like he's getting fucked.

Leonard's mouth goes slack as he watches through hooded eyes, orgasm building up, pleasure coursing through his body straight down to his toes. He struggles against the leather, desperate to get that extra something to push him over and almost cries out when the edge finally cuts into the fleshy part of his hand and he feels blood run down his arm. It must have gone deep, deeper than he intended it to go but the pain is too good, too intense as it twists up inside him and explodes out like a supernova.

He hears himself whimper and knows he's gonna get shit for it later but then he's coming, spurting all over his stomach in long white ropes, and it's like everything in his body just liquified and shot out of his dick. Jim jerks him through it, long strokes keeping him going until he collapses against the pillows, breathing heavily and completely spent. Jim must have already come himself since his thighs are streaked with slick and he's wide eyed as he removes his hand, wipes it off on the sheets.

"Jesus fuck, Bones, you're bleeding!"

He rushes over and unties the belt, and Leonard lowers his stiff arms gratefully, rubbing his thumb over his undamaged wrist and inspecting the other one. It's a nasty gash, deep in the meat of his hand, and blood is streaked down his arm, starting to dry and flake already.

"Nothing I can't fix with the proper equipment," Leonard says, and he stumbles to his feet to grab some gauze on his desk he'd left there earlier to practice with.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would do that, it never-" Jim's babbling, still gaping at the wound on Leonard's hand.

"It's okay," he cuts him off and bites his lip before continuing. "Imayhavesortoflikedit."

The words come out in an almost indistinguishable rush, but the swiftly spreading grin on Jim's face told him he'd understood loud and clear. "We are going to have _so_ much fun."


End file.
